Um conto de Natal
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a in
1. Prologo

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Prologo**

A alegria é como uma borboleta que esvoaça baixinho sobre os campos mas a dor é como um pássaro de grandes asas negras e robustas que nos transporta acima da vida que existe lá em baixo ao sol por entre a verdura. E esse pássaro voa alto, até onde os anjos da dor estão de vigília sobre o leito da morte

_Isabella Swan_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bem cá está mais um história minha, espero que gostem e se preparem pois está será mais emocionante do que a fic Love for a life.

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	2. Cântico de natal

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

- Todos são humanos

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 1 – Cântico de natal**

A porta do quarto tinha ficado aberta. Os cheiros a Natal que emanavam do andar de baixo, chegavam até Bella. Ela tentou distinguir um aroma do outro.

Um era sem dúvida o chucrute e o outro deveria ser ao incenso que o pai tinha posto na lareira, antes de irem para a igreja. E o que ela agora sentia, não seria o fresco aroma da árvore de Natal?

Bella voltou a reter a respiração. Ela imaginou poder cheirar as prendas que estavam junto à árvore de Natal, o papel brilhante, vermelho e dourado, com cartões e laços de seda.

No ar, pairava ainda um outro cheiro encantador e mágico: era a própria atmosfera natalícia. Ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia aquelas fragrâncias, as vinte e quatro janelas estavam abertas. A maior fora aberta hoje. Ela voltou a fixar o seu olhar no anjo debruçado sobre a manjedoura do Menino Jesus. Maria e José estavam ao fundo e pareciam não notar a presença do anjo.

Será que eles não o viam no estábulo?

Bella olhou em volta. Ela dirigira tantas vezes os olhos para o candeeiro rosa no tecto, para as estantes com livros, bonecas, cristais e pedras decorativas, que tudo aquilo se tornara uma parte de si própria. Sobre a escrivaninha em frente à janela, ao lado da velha Bíblia infantil e do livro de mitologia de Snorre, estava o guia turístico de Florença. Na parede contígua ao quarto de dormir dos pais, havia um calendário italiano com uns gatos adoráveis. Nesse mesmo canto estava pendurado o velho colar de pérolas que a avó lhe dera. O diário chinês estava por baixo da cama. Bella tocou-lhe com a mão... claro, a caneta de feltro também lá estava. Este diário era um livrinho de apontamentos com capa de tecido que um médico lhe oferecera no hospital. Os fios de seda, em preto, verde e vermelho, brilhavam contra a luz.

Ela não tinha disposição para escrever no diário, nem tão-pouco havia muito que escrever, no entanto, tinha decidido que, enquanto permanecesse de cama, havia de registar os seus pensamentos. E prometera que nunca eliminaria aquilo que anotara, cada palavra ficaria registada até ao Dia Final. Que estranho seria ler aquilo quando fosse crescida. Na primeira folha, ela escrevera: NOTAS PESSOAIS DE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN.

E voltou a deitar-se sem forças sobre a almofada, tentando escutar o que se passava lá em baixo. De quando em vez, ouvia a mãe mexer nos talheres; a não ser isso, a casa estava mergulhada em silêncio absoluto...

Os outros chegariam da igreja a qualquer momento. O Natal soaria a cada instante. Quando não ouviam os sinos da igreja de Roma, eles subiam as escadas para os ouvir melhor. Mas este ano Bella não conseguia ouvir os sons do Natal a subir pelas escadas. Ela estava doente, não apenas ligeiramente doente, como acontecera em Outubro e Novembro. Agora ela estava tão debilitada, que o Natal era como uma mão cheia de areia que se lhe escapava por entre os dedos, enquanto dormia ou dormitava.

Mas, ao menos, escapou ao internamento no hospital, que estava decorado com motivos de Natal desde o início de Dezembro. Ainda bem que já tinha vivido outros Natais. Bella achava que o Natal era a única coisa que se mantinha inalterável em Roma. Durante vários dias, as pessoas faziam o mesmo que haviam feito, ano após ano, sem pensar por que o faziam. Costumavam dizer: "É a tradição." E bastava.

Nos últimos dias, ela tentara acompanhar o que se passava no andar de baixo. Os ruídos provenientes da cozinha e da montagem das decorações subiam até ao andar de cima, como pequenas bolhas de som. Bella imaginou que o rés-do-chão era a Terra e que ela se encontrava no Céu.

Ontem à noite trouxeram a árvore de Natal para casa e o pai esteve a decorá-la. Bella ainda não a vira. Ela não vira a árvore de Natal! Em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira estava uma campainha que ela tocava quando tinha de ir à casa de banho ou precisava de algo.

O pai prometera que levaria Bella, ao colo, para a sala, quando abrissem as prendas. Ela queria uns esquis novos. Os velhos já estavam muito pequenos. A mãe sugeriu que o equipamento de esqui fosse comprado quando Bella recuperasse, mas ela protestou. Ela queria uns esquis para o Natal e ponto final!

- Não me parece que consigas esquiar este ano, Bella.

Ela arremessou uma Jarra de flores ao chão.

- Sem esquis, é que não posso esquiar

- Pensei que preferisses uma coisa engraçada com que brincar na cama.

Bella sentiu a cabeça a latejar. "Com que brincar na cama!" E voltou a empurrar um prato e um copo de sumo para o chão. Mas nem mesmo desta vez a mãe se zangou. Ela nada mais fez senão varrer e apanhar com a pá, apanhar com a pá e varrer.

Para jogar pelo seguro, Bella acrescentou que queria também uns patins e um trenó... Desde o princípio de Dezembro que fazia um frio de rachar lá fora. Uma vez ou outra, Bella saíra da cama, arrastando-se até à Janela. A neve estendia-se pela paisagem gelada como um edredão fofinho. O pai pôs as luzes de Natal no pinheiro alto do jardim em honra dela. Dantes costumava colocá-las no pinheirinho diante da entrada.

A natureza jamais apresentara contornos tão nítidos como nestes dias que antecederam o Natal. Um dia, Bella viu o carteiro chegar de bicicleta, apesar de fazer uns dez graus negativos e a estrada estar coberta de neve. Ela sorriu primeiro. Bateu depois no vidro e acenou-lhe. A bicicleta virou-se na neve solta, quando ele olhou para cima e acenou com ambos os braços. Quando o carteiro desapareceu atrás do celeiro, ela voltou para a cama e chorou. Era como se a vida fosse um carteiro de bicicleta sobre um piso gelado.

De outra vez, quando estava à Janela, os olhos encheram-se-lhe de lágrimas. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de viver as fantasias de inverno. Diante do celeiro dois piscos saltitavam alegremente de um lado para outro. Bella começou a rir. Como ela gostaria de ser um pisco! Sentiu uma lágrima ao canto do olho e limpou-a com o dedo, desenhando um anjo no vidro da janela. Ao aperceber-se que desenhara um anjo com as suas próprias lágrimas, riu-se uma vez mais. Qual era a diferença entre lágrimas de anjo e anjos de lágrimas.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bem cá esta o primeiro cap mais tarde posto mais ok?

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	3. Conhecendo um anjo

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 2 – Conhecendo um anjo**

Bella acordou sobressaltada. A julgar pelo silêncio absoluto em que a casa estava mergulhada, devia ser noite. Abriu os olhos e acendeu a luz que ficava por cima da cama.

Então ouviu uma voz perguntar:

- Dormiste bem?

Quem seria? Não havia ninguém acordado àquela hora.

- Dormiste bem? - Ouviu ele novamente.

Bella levantou-se, olhando em redor. Estremeceu ao ver um vulto sentado na cadeira da sua escrivaninha.

- Não tenhas medo - disse o estranho com uma voz nítida e clara.

Ele estava vestido com uma camisa azul de manga comprida e calça jeans.

Ela esfregou os olhos, mas aquele vulto não arredou pé.

Ele era belíssimo, com os cabelos cor de bronze e os olhos esverdeado que mais pareciam duas pequenas esmeraldas.

- Não podes dizer se dormiste bem - repetiu a misteriosa figura.

- Claro que posso... Mas quem és tu?

- Edward.

Bella voltou a esfregar os olhos.

- Edward?

- Sim, Bella.

Ela abanou a cabeça

- Continuo sem saber quem és.

- Mas nós sabemos quase tudo a vosso respeito.

- Como assim?

- Bem, é a nossa função saber tudo sobre vocês.

- Já estiveste aqui antes? - Perguntou ela.

Edward disse que sim com um ar cerimonioso.

- Como é que entras aqui?

- Nós entramos em todo o lado, Bella.

Mas Bella estava a ficar farta de adivinhar e disse:

- Na Terra vivem cinco biliões de pessoas. Li também que o Mundo tem cinco bilhões de anos. Já alguma vez pensaste nisso?

- Com certeza. Vocês vêm e vão.

- Que disseste?

- Cada segundo que passa, umas quantas crianças, novinhas em folha, saem da manga do casaco de Deus. Abracadabra! Cada segundo que passa, desaparecem também muitos seres humanos. Uma fila muito, muito comprida, até que chega a vez de Bella...

Ela sentiu as faces a escaldar.

- Tu também vens e vais - disse ela.

Ele abanou a cabeça energeticamente

- O que és Edward?

- Ainda não respondeste se dormiste bem. Mas já estamos no caminho certo. Leva sempre algum tempo a encontrar o caminho certo.

Bella reteve a respiração e, depois de expirar profundamente, disse:

- Também não respondeste sobre o que és. E porque estás aqui no meu quarto.

- " Também não respondeste sobre o que és. E porque estás aqui no meu quarto " - repetiu Edward.

- Exactamente!

Edward se levantou calmamente e começou a observar as fotos de Bella presas pela parede.

- Nós existimos desde os primórdios dos tempos, Bella.

Ele para numa foto de Bella ainda bebé sentada no seu berço abraçada comum pequeno porco cor-de-rosa.

– Eu me lembro deste dia, sua mãe queria lhe tirar uma foto mais não querias sair do berço, não querias deixar o seu boneco.

- Estiveste também aqui nessa altura?

Edward acenou afirmativamente

- Em vários momentos da tua vida Bella, estive sempre ao teu lado… eu estava ansioso para podermos finalmente nos conhecer.

- Não creio.

Quando Edward inclinou a cabeça, Bella viu-o melhor. Ele fazia lembrar um dos deuses gregos.

- Pobrezita - disse ele.

- Porque estou doente?

Edward disse que não com a cabeça.

- Deve ser horrível não acreditar com quem falas.

- Deixa-te de tretas!

Apanhado de surpresa, ele tapou a boca e deu um suspiro de espanto:

- Os anjos não mentem, Bella!

Depois foi a vez de Bella conter a respiração:

- És realmente um anjo?

Edward abanou levemente a cabeça com a maior das naturalidades. Depois disso Bella tornou-se mais afável e, passados uns segundos, disse:

- Foi o que pensei. Mas não ousei perguntar com medo de estar enganada. É que não sei se acredito em anjos.

O anjo protestou com um gesto

- Vamos pôr de parte esse jogo. Imagina se eu te dissesse que não acredito em ti. Nessa altura, seria impossível provar qual de nós é que teria razão.

- Mais não tens cabelos loiros, não usas aqueles longos vestidos brancos e nem tens asas.

Edward deu um leve sorriso.

- Isso é apenas história Bella, nós somos como vocês a única diferença é que a nossa casa é lá em cima. A culpa não é tua. Apenas tens de adivinhar o que está do outro lado.

- Queres dizer que não existem anjos assim como tu e ele estão circulando ao nosso redor?

- Exactamente, há vários anjos aqui ao seu lado.

Bella deu um leve suspiro.

- A mim, tanto se me dá. Mas sendo assim, nenhum padre fala verdade, porque todos eles apregoam que o céu pulula de anjos adultos.

Edward quebrou o momento de silêncio estendendo um braço com elegância:

- "O céu pulula de anjos adultos" - interrompeu ele. - "pulula!"

Como Bella não respondeu imediatamente, ele continuou:

- É engraçadíssimo conversar contigo, Bella.

- Como é que viraste um anjo?

Edward olhou um pouco para a janela e depois foi em direcção a Bella, ele se sentou ao seu lado e ela pode admirar mais ainda a sua beleza.

- Eu era como tu, um adolescente normal… eu tinha 17 anos, eu estava com meus pais e minha irmã Alice num veleiro, estávamos muito felizes. Até que houve um problema no motor e o barco explodiu, minha irmã estava na parte de baixo e eu corri para ajuda-la… mais infelizmente eu não sobrevivi. Quando dei por mim fui encarregado de ser o teu anjo, então desde que nasceste eu tenho lhe protegido.

- Sinto muito, Edward…

Edward deu um meio sorriso

- Tudo bem, já tinha chegado a minha hora. E minha irmã ficou viva, hoje ela está feliz. Se casou com um bom homem chamado Jasper e tem dois filhos, Ashley e Edward.

- Ela usou o teu nome…

- Sim… e também estou sempre a observa-los.

Bella abriu um pouco a boca pois estava ficando com sono e Edward olhou suavemente para ela.

- Acho melhor dormires, estás cansada.

- Ficas até eu adormecer, por favor?

- Claro. – Edward se aproximou mais na cama e se sentou ao lado de Bella, eles trocaram um leve sorriso e enquanto Bella fechava os olhos para dormi Edward acariciava delicadamente seus cabelos. – Boa noite, Bella.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Chantal Cullen -** Eu já li este livro e foi graças a ele que me veio a ideia de fazer Edward um anjo, por isso eu tenho influência deste livro, de Charmed pois Leo que é um anjo se apaixona pela sua protegida e de um filme que eu vi há muito tempo onde duas alma gémeas se apaixonavam, morriam e para ficarem juntos eles renasciam… e claro maluquices da minha cabeça rsrs

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	4. Segundo dia com meu anjo

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 3 – Segundo dia com meu anjo**

Bella acordou calmamente Ao abrir os olhos, olhou para o tecto, sem fazer ideia quanto tempo tinha passado. As luzes da árvore alta do jardim iluminavam o quarto. As rosetas de gelo na janela pareciam de ouro.

- Edward - murmurou ela.

- Estou aqui.

Só neste momento ela o viu, ele estava encostado na sua estante e desta vez ele usava uma blusa branca e calça jeans. Se um dia Bella contasse aos padres como os anjos vestiam-se com toda a certeza eles a internariam.

- Dormiste bem? – Ele perguntou a ir em sua direcção

- Sim. Como é que sabias que ela vinha?

- Ela tinha posto o despertador para as três horas.

- Não consegues ver através das paredes, pois não?

Ele deu um passo em direcção a ela:

-Vê se acaba com essas tolices. O que chamas "paredes", não são paredes para nós!

Bella levou a mão à boca.

- Nesse caso, tiras radiografias. Consegues ver através do meu corpo?

- Se eu quiser, consigo. Mais não seria agradável para você saber que eu posso visualiza-la sem roupa.

Bella olhou um pouco para baixo escondendo as bochechas vermelhas e Edward deu um passo em sua direcção.

- Eu nunca faria isso Bella.

- Eu sei… Acho que vamos mudar de conversa.

- Para mim está bem.

- Podes aproximar-te um pouco?

Quando Bella tinha dado por ela, Edward estava sentado na sua cama logo a sua frente.

- Como é que consegues passar pelas paredes.

- Para nós, os seres humanos são leves e frágeis. Quando tu dás um pontapé numa pedra, o teu pé esbarra na pedra. Se eu fizesse o mesmo, o meu pé atravessaria a pedra de lado a lado. Para mim, a pedra não tem uma consistência maior do que um tufo de nevoeiro.

- Então já percebo como é que vocês conseguem, atravessar portas e paredes sem se magoarem. Mas não entendo como é que as paredes não ficam danificadas.

- Isso é verdade. Mas se consegues transpor uma parede, é porque não tens um corpo a sério.

Edward levou sua mão para Bella e acariciou levemente o seu rosto

- Temos membros mais duros do que outros da obra da Criação. Os anjos jamais se magoam. E isso deve-se ao facto de não termos um corpo, de carne e osso, de que a nossa alma se possa separar.

- Podes, por exemplo, atravessar a parede e ver se os meus pais dormem?

- Não vamos repetir muitas vezes esses jogos...

- Então, só esta vez

Edward levantou-se da cadeira e atravessou o quarto. Ao alcançar a parede, ele continuou a andar. Bella viu-o deslizar pela parede. O pé que ficou atrás passou a parede e desapareceu.

- Estão ambos a dormir - disse ele. - O braço do teu pai está sobre o ombro da tua mãe. O despertador está marcado para as sete horas.

- Bravo! - Gritou Bella, batendo palmas. - Nesse caso, não preciso de ficar no quarto da minha mãe e do meu pai.

- Não, se algo acontecer, posso acordá-los mais depressa do que um despertador.

- É verdade?

- Isso tem sempre piada. Eles julgam que acordam sozinhos e costumam dizer: "Não é estranho que eu tivesse acordado agora mesmo? Pressenti que alguma coisa estava mal."

- Em todo o caso, é uma cena divertida!

Edward voltou a se sentar ao pé Bella e ela olhava curiosamente para ele.

- O que foi?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta estúpida?

Edward deu um meio sorriso e concordou.

- Porque não tens asas.

- Os pássaros, que são de carne e osso, precisam de asas para voar. Nós, no entanto, somos puramente espírito e não necessitamos de asas para nos deslocarmos através da obra da Criação. Apenas pensamos em um lugar e aparecemos.

- É como a série Charmed e tem o Leo que é o anjo, ele vive de um lugar para o outro orbitando.

- Charmed? – Ele olhou confuso

- Sim, eu gosto de ver a série… Leo é o anjo de Phoebe, Piper e Paige… mais Leo acaba por se apaixonar por Piper e têm três filhos e depois no fim renuncia a sua vida de anjo para ficar com Piper.

- Um anjo se apaixonando por uma humana?

- Sim… vocês lá em cima podem se apaixonar por humanos?

- Já aconteceu…

- E o que Ele faz?

- Dar-nos uma escolha, podemos voltar a ser humanos mais é muito complicado.

Bella olhou ainda mais curiosa

- Como assim?

- Bem… voltamos para uma nova família, ou seja, reencarnamos e podemos começar tudo de novo…

- Porque nunca reencarnaste?

Edward olha um pouco para a janela e depois para Bella

- Eu nunca quis, não queria sofrer novamente… mais se eu encontrar alguém que eu ame. Quem sabe um dia.

Bella olhou profundamente nos olhos de Edward e deu um leve suspiro.

- Pode-me passar aquele bolo, se faz favor Edward?

Edward se levantou rapidamente e logo voltou com o bolo para Bella.

- Tem imensa piada ver comer - disse ele.

- Porquê?

- Os seres humanos levam qualquer coisa à boca, dão estalidos, mastigam sem parar e saboreiam primeiro, antes da transformação em carne e sangue.

- Mais tu também foste um ser humano…

- Eu sei, mais já faz muitos anos e eu já esqueci-me o que é ser como vocês. Qual é a coisa de que mais gostas?

- Chocolate, eu amo chocolate!

- Quando eu era humano, eu gostava de morango.

- É bom…

Edward olhou um pouco para a porta e virou-se para Bella

- São sete horas. O despertador vai tocar dentro de segundos. Pronto, já está a tocar... te vejo mais tarde.

E assim ele desapareceu rapidamente fazendo logo depois sua mãe entrar no seu quarto.

- O Carlisle chegou e está lá em baixo.

- Diz-lhe que suba. As injecções já não me metem medo

- Mas vamos primeiro à casa de banho.

- Mas mamã...

- Sim,

-Não poderá o Carlisle dar-me a injecção e pôr-se andar?

- O quê?

- Vocês andam sempre a perguntar-me como estou e ou trás coisas por aí além. Já não suporto essa lengalenga. Além disso, hoje é Dia de Natal.

- É provável que tenha de observar-te.

- Mas tens de ficar aqui. Promete-me que a levas daqui para fora se ela começar com essas conversas. É que já nem sei o que responder.

- Vou tentar.

- Oh, mãe. Prometo-te que vou ficar boa.

- Sim, claro que vais.

- Mas sou eu que digo que estou a melhorar. Se são vocês, até fico a pensar que o que querem é arreliar-me.

- Sua brincalhona!

Bella olhou para a mãe.

- Estás a chorar?

A mãe levou os dedos aos olhos.

- Não...

- Mas tens lágrimas nos olhos.

- É que estive a cortar uma cebola.

- Outra vez?

Carlisle subiu calmamente e fez o seu ritual, Bella sabia que eles se controlavam para não falarem certas coisas e a única coisa que ela queria era que o seu anjo, o seu doce Edward volta-se

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Mais um post espero que gostem… até o próximo…

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	5. Terceiro dia com o meu anjo

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 4 – terceiro dia com o meu anjo**

Bella acordou e observou a janela, estava mais escura do que ontem. Até que seus pensamentos foram levado para o seu adorado visitante.

- Dormiste bem?

- Porque sempre me perguntas isso?

Ele deu um meio sorriso

- Eu gosto de saber como estás. Então dormiste bem?

- Sim muito.

- Talvez ainda não te tivesse contado, mas os anjos fazem dois tipos de visitas: O mais comum, é quando estamos presentes sem nos mostrarmos. A outra é aparecermos como está a acontecer agora.

- Mas são ambas vigílias?

- Sim, ambas são vigílias. Ao longo do teu crescimento eu fiz a mais comum e agora eu apareço para ti.

Bella olhou um pouco triste para a janela e depois voltou encarar Edward.

- É porque eu estou morrendo, certo?

Edward veio calmamente em sua direcção e sentou-se na cama logo a sua frente.

- Sim… mais não tenha medo. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

- Promete-me?

Edward deu um meio sorriso

- Prometo. - Edward segurou suavemente as mãos de Bella - Tem muita piada ver-te dormir.

Ele disse tentando mudar de assunto

- Os anjos nunca dormem?

Ele fez-lhe sinal que não

- Nós, os anjos, não fazemos a menor ideia do que é o sono. Eu apenas me lembro vagamente, há muitos anjos que nunca foram humanos por isso não sabem nada sobre o que vocês sentem.

- Deve ser triste.

- As vezes…

- Mais não vamos falar disso, conte-me algo sobre quando eras humano… como era o teu Natal?

Os olhos de Edward brilharam instantaneamente e voltou a encarar Bella

- Era mágico, meus pais adoravam enfeitar a casa toda. Tínhamos uma tradição de todos juntos montarmos a árvore de Natal, depois iam vários familiares meus a minha casa era realmente muito divertido…

- De onde eras Edward?

- Chicago.

- És americano? Interessante… eu fui duas vezes aos EUA. Uma na Disney e outra para Boston, foi divertido.

- Eu sei, eu estava lá ao teu lado.

- Estarás sempre ao meu lado Edward?

Edward olhou um pouco distante e depois voltou a encarar Bella

- Eu tenho de lhe dizer algo…

- Diga.

- Eu talvez terei de passar uns dias sem lhe ver, fui escalado para vigiar algo.

Os olhos de Bella instantaneamente encheram-se de água

- Vais me abandonar?

Edward passou sua mão delicadamente pelos seus olhos

- Não, nunca… eu tenho mesmo de ir. ELE me pediu, eu voltarei em breve. Nestes dias que eu estiver fora eu quero que aproveites bem a sua família, prometes-me?

- Porque? Eu vou morrer em breve?

- Sinto muito Bella… não há muito tempo.

- Tudo bem.

Edward se inclinou suavemente e beijou a testa de Bella

- O teu pai vem agora mesmo a subir. Tenho de ir. Cuide-se Bella…

- Sempre.

Edward desapareceu e deixou Bella para trás, ela sabia que estava morrendo mais ser dito pelo seu anjo se tornava tão difícil e logo agora que ela estava começando a se apaixonar… se apaixonar pelo seu anjo da guarda Edward Masen…

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos desculpe a demora, mais cá esta mais um post desejo a todos um Feliz Natal!!

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	6. Confissões

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers:** Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 5 – Confissões**

Durante dias a fio Edward não apareceu. No entanto, havia sempre um ou outro familiar sentado na cadeira diante da cama. Carlisle veio quase todos os dias, apesar de a mãe e da avó terem aprendido a aplicar-lhe a injecção. Nem sempre Bella sabia em que dia estava ou que horas eram. Se estivesse com disposição, anotaria os seus novos pensamentos no livro.

Os esquis e o trenó estavam junto à parede que dava para o quarto de dormir dos pais. O Inverno ainda não acabara e estava bom para esquiar e ela estava determinada a melhorar, antes do degelo, pois não suportava ter de esperar mais um ano para esquiar. Bella nunca falou de Edward a ninguém, visto que ele nada tinha a ver com o resto da família. Não obstante ser um membro da família Swan, ela também era um ser humano que se encontrava sozinha entre o Céu e a Terra.

Mas que se passaria com o Edward? Não tinha ele prometido que lhe iria contar mais coisas sobre o Céu? Não tinha ele dito também que os anjos não mentem? Será que Edward a enganara? E não teria sido induzida a contar coisas sobre os seres humanos, de carne e osso, para logo desaparecer sem cumprir a sua parte da promessa? Porque ele estava demorando?

Abriu os olhos quase no momento em que a mãe entrou e se sentou na cama. Bella olhou para a mãe com um olhar vazio.

- Estiveste outra vez a cortar cebola? - Sussurrou.

A mãe fez-lhe sinal que não, mas, mesmo assim, Bella acrescentou:

- Vocês comem demasiada cebola.

A mãe passou-lhe a mão pela cabeça:

- É quase meia-noite. Os outros já se deitaram há muito e agora é a minha vez de tentar dormir um pouco.

- Tentar dormir?

- Não, vou tomar um comprimido.

- Não te deves habituar a essas coisas.

- Não há perigo.

Bella olhou para a mãe:

- Tenho andado a pensar porque é que precisamos de dormir.

- É para repousar. Há quem pense que sonhar é uma necessidade.

- Porquê?

A mãe reteve a respiração e depois expirou pesadamente:

- Não sei.

- Mas eu creio ter resposta para isso.

- Ah, sim?

- Creio que sonhamos para darmos largas à fantasia.

- Mas que imaginação tu tens, Bella.

- Há gente que sofre tanto que morreria de desgosto, se não tivesse um ou outro sonho engraçado pelo meio de toda a sua tristeza.

A mãe passou-lhe um pano húmido pelo rosto e vestiu-lhe uma camisa de noite lavada.

-Não te inquietes com a minha doença. Acho que já estou a melhorar.

- Talvez...

- Não foi o que Carlisle também disse?

Ela encolheu os ombros:

- O que ele disse foi que temos de dar tempo ao tempo.

- Talvez eu me levante amanhã de manhã para tomar o pequeno-almoço...

- Um dia de cada vez.

- Mas prometeste que eu iria experimentar os meus novos esquis brevemente

- Ao menos, preparados já eles estão! Toca à campainha mesmo que seja só para conversar,e o pai virá imediatamente fazer-te companhia.

- Não é necessário.

Mal a mãe deixou o quarto, Bella adormeceu. Ao cabo de uns momentos acordou com o som de nós dos dedos a bater na vidraça. Ao abrir os olhos, deu de caras com Edward do outro lado da Janela.

Bella arregalou os olhos

- Já falámos sobre isso mas continuo sem perceber como consegues fazer essa proeza.

Edward caminhou até Bella e sentou-se na cadeira. Que sorte o pai ainda não ter aparecido

- É coisa sem importância - disse ele. - Nem vale a pena falar nisso.

Bella sentou-se na cama, pondo uma perna sobre o edredão.

- Onde estiveste? - Quis saber.

- Tiveste muitas visitas - respondeu Edward

Bella concordou:

- E essa é a única razão de não teres passado por aqui durante tanto tempo?

Em vez de responder àquela pergunta, disse com um ar afirmativo.

- Estamos quase em lua cheia e quando a luz se projecta sobre a paisagem coberta de neve, quase parece dia...

- Mas que maravilha! Quem me dera a mim poder sair para ver a Lua com os meus próprios olhos.

- Será que podes?

- Estou muito melhor...

- Óptimo. Estava a tornar-se aborrecido ver-te aí sem forças.

- Posso mesmo?

Edward saiu da cadeira e foi em direcção a Bella

- Sabes que não tens autorização dos teus pais para sair a meio da noite.

- Mas tu dás-me licença?

Edward concordou com um ar misterioso e Bella desembaraçou-se imediatamente do edredão, dizendo:

- Se os anjos autorizam uma coisa, não importa o que os outros possam dizer. Além disso, toda a gente nesta casa está a dormir. Será apenas um passeio curto. Agasalha-te bem para não te transformares num autêntico novelo de hortelã-pimenta.

Bella levantou-se e, de pé no chão firme, não se sentiu nada estonteada. Foi rapidamente trocar de roupa e num segundo estavam saindo de casa. Depois de andarem um pouco Bella apontou para a floresta de abetos:

- De lá vê-se todo o vale.

Ele pareceu examiná-la por um segundo.

- Apetece-te ir até lá?

Mas Bella já estava em marcha.

- Agora sinto-me forte como um touro! - Gabou-se.

E seguiu por um trilho profundo com a ajuda do batom; por sua vez Bella acompanhava-a com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Prometes-me que não iras ficar tanto tempo longe?

- Eu prometo, Bella. E desculpe ter lhe deixado sozinha estes dias.

Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso

- Não se preocupes, o importante é que estas cá agora.

Eles continuaram a caminhar até que chegaram ao topo, era uma belíssima paisagem onde a luz do luar contrastava com a neve e o pequeno riacho.

- Quando era pequena, imaginava que este seria o topo do mundo e, quando a minha avó contava que Odin estava sentado num sítio alto a contemplar o Mundo, eu julgava que este seria esse sítio. Não ouviste falar dos dois corvos?

Edward disse-lhe que sim:

- Hugin e Alunin significam pensamento e espírito.

- A minha avó também me disse o mesmo e, até certa medida, eram o pensamento e o espírito dele que viajavam pelo Mundo.

Edward voltou a responder que sim, fazendo este estranho comentário:

- Lembras-te de termos dito que a visão interior dos seres humanos é essencial para os cegos? Esta visão interior compõe-se também de espírito e de pensamento. Pois era através de Hugin e Munin que Odin via.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Como é que isto não lhe ocorrera antes

Edward continuou:

- Deus é omnipotente e obíquo. Odin não podia estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, mas para isso tinha os dois corvos. Até certo ponto também se tornou omni-sapiente.

Bella observou atentamente a paisagem e voltou a olhar para Edward

- O meu pai pode entrar no meu quarto a qualquer momento para me ver e, se isso acontecesse, ficaria surpreendido e tenho a certeza que diria: "Ora esta! O pássaro acaba de abandonar o ninho."

- Queres que eu veja se ele dorme?

- Consegues mesmo?

Edward ausentou-se um instante e Bella ficou sozinha entre o Céu e a Terra. Pareceu-lhe então ter perdido uma parte de si, agora que Edward partia era sempre doloroso…

De volta e já ao lado dela, Edward tranquilizou-a, dizendo:

- Estão ambos a dormir. A tua mãe dorme com a cabeça aninhada no pescoço do teu pai. A hora de despertar está marcada para as três e meia.

Bella suspirou aliviada e se sentou com Edward ao seu lado, eles trocaram um leve sorriso e ela voltou a olhar para a paisagem.

- Nunca cheguei a perceber como é que a Lua consegue emitir tanta luz.

- É porque tudo o resto está escuro. Quando se projecta luz pela escuridão, nem um único raio de luz se perde.

- Mas a Lua não emite luz própria - retorquiu Bella. - A Lua não passa de um espelho que pede luz emprestada ao Sol.

Edward concordou:

- O Sol tão-pouco emite a sua própria luz. É antes como um espelho que recebe luz de Deus.

- É mesmo assim como dizes?

- Achas que te engano na presença do Senhor?

- Claro que não... mas nunca pensei que o Sol recebesse a luz de Deus, da mesma maneira que a Lua recebe a luz do Sol.

Bella respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Edward que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto

- A tua luz também provém de Deus, Bella, porque tu és o espelho de Deus. Que seria de ti sem o Sol e que seria do Sol sem Deus?

Bella deu um verdadeiro sorriso para Edward

- Nessa ordem de ideias, eu também sou uma pequena Lua.

- Que me iluminas.

- Mas que maneira estranha de dizer. Usas sempre um tom tão solene para tudo, que fico arrepiada.

Edward acariciou levemente a delicada bochecha de Bella e ficaram a olhar um para o outro uns ligeiros segundos. E Edward se inclinou delicadamente para Bella, o beijo foi suave e delicado, Bella passou a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo de Edward enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto de seu corpo. Quando finalmente pararam de se beijarem os dois tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Se lembra quando eu falei sobre os anjos que se apaixonam?

- Sim… algo sobre vocês poderem escolher, e se quiserem podem reencarnar.

- Foi isso que eu fui tratar estes dias também… eles encontraram uma boa família para mim devo nascer daqui a aproximadamente um ano…

Bella ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos e Edward segurou suavemente o seu rosto e a fez olhar para ele.

- Qual é o problema?

- Eu estou morrendo Edward, como vamos nos encontrar?

Edward deu um meio sorriso

- Não sejas absurda Bella, eu já tratei disso… terás uma excelente família.

- Mais como nos encontramos depois?

- Isso é o mistério, Ele faz algo para as nossas vidas se cruzarem… por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde estaremos juntos. Como humanos…

- E vamos nos lembrar disso? Desta minha vida?

- Não… esquecemos. É uma nova vida, uma nova memória.

Edward se inclinou novamente para Bella e eles se beijaram por mais uns momentos.

- Eu amo-te Isabella…

Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela deu um leve sorriso para Edward

- Eu também te amo, Edward.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Olá a todos desculpe a demora, mais cá esta mais um post.

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	7. Teatro Celeste

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic **muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 6 – Teatro celeste**

Edward tinha chegado cedo no quarto de Bella e era mais um fim de dia em Roma, os dois estavam abraçados na cama e observando a vista da janela onde o sol já ia longe.

- Muita gente acredita que vamos ter ao Céu quando morremos. Mas é assim mesmo?

Edward suspirou profundamente:

- Vocês estão agora no Céu. O Céu é cá. Acho que é altura de acabar com as discussões e as contendas. Não é bonito fazerem guerra na presença de Deus.

- Mas tu não respondeste à minha pergunta.

- Os seres humanos vêm e vão, vão-se embora, mas voltam a aparecer à semelhança das estrelas e dos planetas.

- Isso é só conversa!

Bella revirou os olhos e Edward segurou ela levemente pela cintura

- Estás zangada?

Bella sabia que era verdade. No entanto, estava ciente de que poderia dar-se a esse luxo:

- Andaste aí a desbobinar que os seres humanos são de carne e osso. Disseste ainda que carne e osso são efémeros, o que eu acho injusto. Gostaria também de poder saltar à macaca de asteróide em asteróide durante uns milhares de anos e depois descansar uns dois milhões de anos num planeta exótico de uma galáxia longínqua. Por isso mesmo é que me pergunto constantemente se nós, seres humanos, não teremos uma vida eterna.

E levou a mão à boca. De onde viriam aquelas palavras?

- Ninguém vive eternamente e, muito menos, os anjos. Os anjos não vivem, não sentem e não se desenvolvem. Já falámos, aliás, disso antes.

- Desculpa, eu só estou um bocado stressada…

- Tudo bem…

Edward olhou ligeiramente para cima e depois para Bella

- Eu tenho de ir, eles estão me chamando. Voltarei em breve eu prometo.

Ele lhe deu um suave beijo

- Agora vê se dormes… precisas descansar.

Dito isso Edward desapareceu e Bella se aconchegou melhor na cama e adormeceu.

Quando Bella acordou, o pai estava sentado na cadeira. -

- Que horas são? - Quis ela saber.

- São nove horas.

- Já estás aqui há muito tempo?

- Há algumas horas...

- Não me sinto muito bem - disse.

O pai segurou-lhe a mão e disse:

- E tu não estás mesmo bem.

- Que dia é hoje?

Bella olhou ligeiramente para o relógio e se assustou com a data

- Eu estou inconsciente quase duas semanas?

Ele confirmou:

- A mãe está a chegar com a injecção.

- "Com a injecção... "

- Pois é, ela está ali na casa de banho.

- Estou fartíssima de tudo isto.

O pai apertou-lhe a mão:

- Claro que deves estar - respondeu laconicamente.

Bella tentou soerguer o olhar:

- Quando crescer, vou estudar medicina.

- É... é muitíssimo interessante.

Bella olhou rapidamente pela janela, a duas semanas atrás ela estava aqui na cama abraçada com Edward. O que diabos tinha acontecido? Como poderia uma pessoa passar tanto tempo dormindo?

- Acreditas nos anjos? – Disse ela do nada

- Porque é que perguntas isso?

- Acreditas ou não?

O pai disse que sim.

- E tu também?

- Não sei... Ele é tão imbecil. Sabes que colocou um anjo de plantão em cada asteróide que existe? Mas, se eles quiserem, podem permanecer lá para sempre e eles usam roupas normais como nós e adoram gozar com a nossa forma de ser.

- Penso que estás a delirar.

- Enquanto Deus, o Todo-Poderoso, está confortavelmente sentado a fazer bolas de sabão connosco, somente com o intuito de se exibir perante os anjos do Céu.

- Estou certo de que Ele não faz isso.

- Como é que podes estar certo? Imagina então que Ele é um grande malandro!

- Há muita coisa que não podemos compreender, Bella.

Bella observou-o consternada.

Passaram-se uns momentos e Bella tinha vontade de continuar a conversa, mas sentia-se desfalecida. Parecia querer que lhe sacassem as palavras da cabeça, para não abrir a boca.

O pai tocou a campainha que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Porque é que ele teria feito aquilo? Será que também ele estava doente?

Mal a mãe chegou, o pai saiu precipitadamente do quarto. Estivera ali, por certo, muito tempo e agora precisava de ir depressa à casa de banho.

- Bella?

Esta virou-se para a mãe que lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura.

- Bella!

- Dá-me lá a injecção, mãe. Não precisamos de falar mais sobre isso.

E adormeceu imediatamente. Ao acordar, Edward estava na cadeira em frente da cama.

Sentia-se muito melhor agora do que antes com os pais no quarto. Teria a presença do seu amor um efeito benéfico para a sua saúde?

- Dormiste bem? - Perguntou Edward.

Bella levantou-se e sentou-se no canto da cama. Depois olhando para a janela, viu que fazia dia lá fora.

- É dia. Às vezes, ando completamente baralhada.

Edward moveu a cabeça e disse enigmaticamente:

- O Mundo anda à roda sem parar.

E Bella riu-se sem perceber porquê. Mas, nesta ocasião, achou piada que o Mundo rodasse ininterruptamente e comentou:

- Alguém disse que o Mundo é o palco de um teatro. Se é assim, deve então ser um palco giratório.

- Nem mais nem menos. Lá em cima não há muitos motivos de conversa, mas quando estamos confortavelmente sentados num planeta qualquer, podemos olhar para a Terra e acompanhar o desenrolar de cenas que se passam em Roma ou em Hong Kong, nesse teatro celeste.

- "Nesse teatro celeste"?

Edward respondeu que sim:

- O Mundo, Bella. A vida humana na Terra é uma peça de teatro que não acaba. Os seres humanos vêm e partem numa fila que nunca termina...

Bella manteve-se imóvel na beira da cama por uns instantes e depois disse:

- Isso cheira-me a esturro!

E jogou um dos seus peluches para o chão.

- Se assim fosse, seria muitíssimo injusto.

Edward ficou um pouco admirado, foi em direcção a Bella e sentou-se ao seu lado

- Não falemos mais nisso. – Disse Edward a acariciar o rosto de Bella suavemente

- Não sei se me apetece continuar a falar.

Edward olhou um pouco para uma das fotos de Bella e voltou a olhar para ela

- Tu estás amargurada, Bella.

- E depois?

- É por isso que estou aqui.

Bella abaixou o olhar

- Me desculpe… mais eu estive duas semanas inconsciente, duas! Edward, duas! É de tirar qualquer um do sério…

- Eu sei… eu estive sempre ao seu lado, minha Bella.

Edward se inclinou para Bella e lhe deu um suave beijo, até que pararam e Edward se encostou melhor na cama e ficou abraçado com Bella

- Já estiveste com Deus? Quero dizer, pessoalmente.

- Não… eu estive na frente de outros anjos superiores mais nunca o vi pessoalmente.

- Deve ser interessante ver tudo lá de cima.

- Sim é e em breve eu prometo que lhe mostrarei.

Bella olhou um pouco para a janela

- E quando partes?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Edward confuso

- Bem se vais renascer será que terá de passar por algum processo ou algo assim?

- Não, apenas quando chegar a minha hora Deus irá enviar-me para baixo.

- Só isso?

- Sim Bella, só isso.

- Vai ser uma divertida aventura, certo?

- Claro e eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Bella abriu um pouco a boca de sono e Edward começou a cantarolar uma suave canção de ninar, e Bella adormeceu imediatamente.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	8. Apresentando o anjo

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic **muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 6 – Apresentando o anjo**

Ao acordar, Bella reparou que os pais e a avó estavam sentados junto da cama.

- Estão todos aqui?

Os três disseram que sim, enquanto a mãe lhe humedecia a boca com um pano.

- Quero falar com a avó.

- Então, queres que saiamos?

Ela disse que sim. Quando ambos deixaram o quarto, a avó afagou-lhe as mãos.

- Lembras-te de teres falado que um dia eu encontraria o amor? – Disse Bella

- Claro que eu me lembro.

- Eu encontrei, avó.

A avó olhou confusa para o que Bella havia acabado de dizer e Bella continuou

- Acreditas em anjos, avó?

- Claro que acredito, minha pequena.

- Eu estou apaixonado por um…

- Bella…

Antes da sua avó completar o que ia dizer Edward apareceu no canto lindo como sempre e os olhos da sua avó se alargaram de surpresa e emoção.

- Olá Giovanna. Eu sou o Edward.

- És um anjo?

Edward deu um meio sorriso

- Sim eu sou.

- Como? Como é possível?

- Então avó não dizia que acreditavas em anjos?

- E eu acredito, mais isso até parece o impossível.

Giovanna olhou para os dois que estavam segurando as mãos e deu um sorriso orgulhos

- E minha neta se apaixonou por um anjo…

- Mais não podes contar nada a ninguém, por favor. – Pediu Edward

A avó disse que sim e derramou umas lágrimas.

- Estás a chorar? - Perguntou Bella.

- Sim, estou a chorar, minha filha.

- Porque?

- Eu sempre soube que eras especial Bella… e agora o anjo…

Bella e Edward contaram tudo para Giovanna, ou melhor, apenas a parte de como Edward apareceu para Bella e de como eles se apaixonaram. Omitindo a parte do renascimento.

Uma manhã Bella acordou com a mãe a seu lado e observou que a janela estava aberta

- Porque é que a janela está escancarada? - Perguntou.

- Na rua está tão agradável e ameno que até parece Primavera.

- E a neve já desapareceu totalmente?

- Nem pensar.

- Então, o rio ainda está gelado?

A mãe disse que sim

- Mas não é de se fiar nele.

Bella pensou em Edward. A última vez que estiveram juntos, tinha sido quando Edward foi apresentado a avó de Bella. Foi uma tarde divertida. Agora havia sempre alguém presente. Num dia em que os pais estavam sentados junto de Bella, ela disse que não queria gente ali toda a noite.

- Um de nós ficará aqui - disse o pai.

- Mas porquê?

Ninguém lhe respondeu e ela disse:

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, toco a campainha.

O pai passou-lhe a mão pela cabeça:

- Não sei se terás forças.

- Se não tiver forças, peço a um anjo que vos acorde.

A sua avó no momento deu um leve sorriso

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	9. Despedida

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic **muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 8 – Despedida**

Mais um dia se passava, e quando Bella acordou Edward estava deitado ao seu lado a acariciar levemente os cabelos.

- És tão linda quando dormes.

- Não quero falar. O que quero é sair!

- Mas tens forças?

- Claro que tenho! Quero ver o rio, antes que o gelo desapareça.

Edward suspirou.

- É maçador. É preciso vestires toda aquela roupa.

- Mas eu quero sair - insistiu ela.

- Então, só um passeiozinho e acabou!

Bella ajudou-o a encontrar a roupa de inverno no armário.

Quando chegaram ao patamar, fecharam a porta atrás de si. Lá fora fazia um frio de rachar. Havia tantas estrelas naquela noite que parecia que o Céu estava iluminado por uma ténue luz do dia. Como era lua nova, podia ver-se as estrelas ainda melhor. Edward segurava delicadamente a cintura de Bella para não deixa-la cair e caminharam um pouco, até que chegaram a um rio congelado onde a lua brilhava no gelo.

- Quando eu era pequena gostava de patinar aqui, eu queria ser patinadora.

- Eu sei… tinhas muito talento.

- A serio?

- Sim a serio.

Edward se sentou numa rocha e pôs Bella no seu colo.

Bella olhou para o céu estrelado e pôs sua cabeça no ombro de Edward e de repente os dois viram uma estrela cadente.

- Faz um pedido Bella.

Bella ficou um pouco em silêncio e respirou fundo

- Eu já tenho tudo o que queria Edward, não tenho mais nada a pedir a Deus.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse conhecer alguém como tu, Bella.

- Como eu? Como assim? – Ela perguntou curiosa

- Tu és linda, romântica, inteligente, tens um bom coração… é algo que eu sempre sonhei… e eu agora eu apercebo-me que estive a tua espera durante este tempo todo.

- Eu pensava que nunca encontraria alguém como tu, e o que eu sinto…

- É gigantesco, eu sei.

Bella inclinou-se e beijou ternamente Edward. Os dois ficaram ali conversando mais um tempo até que Edward teve de levar Bella a casa e ela adormeceu logo a seguir.

Quando Bella acordou sua mãe e a avó estavam no quarto.

- É noite? - perguntou.

A avó humedecia-lhe os lábios com um pano molhado e a mãe, ao ouvi-la, respondeu que sim envolvendo com as suas mãos as dela.

- Como estás minha querida? – Perguntou sua mãe

- Cansada, muito cansada.

- É natural minha princesa, queres que eu chame seu avô e seu pai?

Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça e num segundo seu pai e seu avô estavam lá. Os dois estavam com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e Bella deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Porque estão a chorar? Não me digam que andam a corta cebolas também?

- Foi apenas um cisco, pequena. – Disse seu pai

- Pessoal, por favor. Não fiquem triste… eu ficarei bem. Eu amo a todos e o que acontecerá comigo foi vontade de Deus.

Bella finalmente olhou para a sua avó que compreendia tudo o que ela queria dizer.

- Bella por favor, não digas isso. Até parece que esta a se despedir. – Disse sua mãe

- Talvez. – Disse Bella num sorriso - Creio que vou dormir outra vez - sussurrou. - Mas desta vez só digo até já.

Um pouco mais tarde, acordou. A janela estava aberta, mas no quarto não viu ninguém. Edward apareceu ao pé da janela e Bella foi em sua direcção

- Voltaste? - Perguntou.

E, em vez de lhe responder directamente, o anjo perguntou:

- Queres voar um pouco comigo?

Bella riu-se:

- Mas eu não sei voar.

Edward sorriu:

- Já é altura de acabares com essas tontices. Vamos!

Bella caminhou em direcção a Edward e saíram juntos de mão dada pela janela.

Voar era ainda mais fantástico do que ela imaginara. Quando sobrevoavam as copas dos pinheiros, Bella sentia um nervoso miudinho e, ao elevar a cabeça, discerniu lugares a milhas de distância.

- Agora somos os corvos de Odin.

- Precisamente - respondeu o anjo Edward. Quando estivermos sentados na mão direita de Deus contar-lhe-emos o que vimos.

E quando regressaram um pouco mais tarde, tornaram a entrar pela janela de par em par, e, à semelhança do que Edward fizera na primeira vez, sentaram-se lado a lado no parapeito.

Então, olharam para a cama. E Bella não estranhou ver-se deitada na cama com o cabelo claro espalhado sobre a almofada e com uma rosa sobre o edredão.

- Concordo que sou bonita quando estou a dormir disse.

Edward segurou-lhe a mão com força e olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, disse:

- Agora que estás deste lado, és ainda mais bonita!

- Mas porque estou do outro lado do espelho, deixei de me ver.

E quando acabou de falar, Edward soltou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Pareces-te com uma borboleta bela que esvoaçou das mãos de Deus.

Bella olhou pelo quarto e viu a sua família entrando com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Como eles ficaram Edward?

Edward abraçou-a delicadamente

- Eles ficaram bem… eles são fortes.

Neste instante uma grande luz entrou no quarto, uma luz que apenas Bella e Edward poderiam ver.

- Está na hora de irmos?

- Sim… será divertido enquanto não nascemos.

Bella olhou mais uma vez para a sua família e partiu com Edward, eles voaram pelos jardins encantados, luas e estrelas. Se conheceram melhor e viraram anjos da guarda de pequenas crianças até que chegou o momento de renascer e eles iriam se encontrar um dia na vida.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


	10. O reencontro

**Título:** Um conto de Natal

**Autora:** Mayte

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoilers: ********Bella têm uma grave doença que a mantêm acamada durante meses, até que ela recebe uma visita de um belíssimo anjo chamado Edward. Juntos falarão de vários temas mediáticos como a religião, filosofia e ainda poesia. É uma fic **muito emotiva, que invoca a inocência e infância de todos nós.

- Bella têm apenas 16 anos

- Edward 17 e é um anjo.

- Terá um final triste, mais espero que compreendam a mensagem que eu quero transmitir afinal nem tudo na vida é felicidade. Por isso quem tiver coração fraco vai chorar…

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Twilight

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic a todos, é uma fic de Natal pretendo terminar antes de fim do ano, espero que gostem!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 9 – O reencontro**

_19 Anos depois – Forks_

Era mais um dia no Forks High School, Edward Cullen saiu do seu amado volvo com sua irmã Mary Alice Cullen, e seus amigos Jasper e Roselie Hale e Emmett McCarthy.

- Então como foram as compras ontem? – Perguntou distraidamente Edward

- Foi fantástico! Eu e Rose nos divertimos muito. Até o Jazz gostou, certo Jazz?

Todos olharam para Jasper que andava distraidamente jogando na psp

- Claro… nem imagina. – Ele disse sarcasticamente

Edward e Emmett seguraram o riso e entraram todos calmamente pela escola, até que se esbarram numa delicada garota.

- Oh deus, desculpe. – Disse ela atrapalhada

- Sem problema. – Disse Edward a ajuda-la a recolher os livros.

- Olá! és a novata, certo? – Perguntou Alice com um grande sorriso

- Sim, pelo visto todo mundo sabe de mim.

- Oh não se preocupes, aconteceu connosco quando chegamos a uns 4 anos atrás. Eu sou Roselie e este é meu irmão Jasper.

- Eu sou Emmett.

- E eu sou Alice, e este é meu irmão Edward.

A garota olhou delicadamente para Edward e os dois trocaram sorriso

- E tu como se chamas? – Perguntou Edward

- Eu sou Isabella King, mais podem me chamar de Bella.

- Então seja bem-vinda a Forks Bella. – Disse Edward

Alice segurou suavemente no braço de Bella

- Anda eu e Rose lhe faremos uma visita guiada. Seremos grande amigas Bella.

Bella deu um sorriso e seguiu com Alice e Rose, olhou rapidamente para trás e avistou Edward rindo mal ela sabia que tinha encontrado o seu anjo. Tal como Deus queria o destino foi zelado e as duas almas gémeas poderiam ser felizes finalmente.

**Fim**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_**Biinhos May Summers**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor!**


End file.
